Why do you forgive me ?
by Gaufre.Kerry
Summary: " Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ? Pourquoi tu me pardonnes, même après tout ça ? " Yukine est perdu, il ne sait que penser de l'attitude de Yato à son égard, et leur permanente proximité n'arrange pas se problème d'hormones ! Parce que dormir avec l'homme qu'il a failli tuer, et sur lequel il fantasme accessoirement, ça aide pas un ado en pleine crise existentielle !


Hey people !

Comment va ? Bien ou bien ?

Bref ! Je vous présente cette fiction que j'ai crée en pleine nuit parce que j'avais pas de wifi et j'me faisait chier comme un rat mort !

Oui quand je me fais chier je fais des fics avec Lemon. Oui.

Bon ! On vas être clair de suite ! Cette fic est un YAOI ! Donc " rapports sexuels explicites entre homme " ! Donc comme je le dis souvent, venez pas vous crever les yeux dessus si vous êtes allergiques !

Après, pour info hein... Cette fic est faite à partir du manga Noragami, qui malheureusement ne m'appartient pas...

ET ! C'est un YatoNe... Yato x Yukine... Qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus... *soupire* mais je veux bien qu'on m'en prête un bout... pour faire des trucs pas nets dont vous ne voulez pas entendre les détails... *tousse*

Ah oui ! Que ça soit dit ! C'est peut-être un peu brouillon, mais c'est fait maison et j'ai aimé l'écrire, donc respect ! Pis comme mon autre fic ça vient de mon skyblog... Oui ça fait kikoo comme ça mais bon, j'étais jeune et conne ( je le suis toujours mais moins ) et j'ai pas envie de virer ce que j'ai mis dessus donc voilà !

Why do you always forgive me ?

Pourquoi ?

C'était ce qu'il se demandait depuis des jours.

Pourquoi cet imbécile le protégeait-il ?

Pourquoi posait-il toujours sur lui ce regard bienveillant teinté de malice qui le faisait frissonner ?

Ce regard empreint de sentiments inexplicables et inexpliqués, qui le déstabilisait au plus haut point.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Non.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Et encore moins le pourquoi qui clarifiait la raison de ses tremblements, frémissement et autres bouffées de chaleur...

Inexplicable. C'était le mot.

Ça n'avait définitivement aucun sens. Non, aucun.

Et il ne pouvait se détacher de l'image des yeux bleus surnaturels de ce type.

Ce type qui était devenu son monde en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et qui lui avait donné le sien.

Il lui avait donné un nom.

Il lui avait donné une vie, et sa seule récompense avait été une odieuse mascarade teintée de haine et de jalousie.

Voilà tout ce dont Yukine était capable.

Il avait fait honte à son maître. Honte à ses amis. Honte à son nom.

Et il regrettait.

Chaque seconde de sa vie passait dans le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait.

Et il découvrait toujours, de façon déconcertante, que tout lui était pardonné.

Il avait beau crier, pleurer, ou dire des atrocités, Yato lui pardonnait tout.

Toujours tout. Sans un mot de reproche.

La seule chose qui aurait pu être vue comme ça, était la constante manie de Yato à faire des blagues stupides ou à le rabrouer gentiment au sujet de ses erreurs passées...

Ce que Yukine ne comprenait définitivement pas.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le gronder, lui renvoyer toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dit ?

Pourquoi ne haussait-il jamais le ton ?

Étai-ce si compliqué de faire un geste ? De lui rendre, sa souffrance ?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

Si Yato le voulait, il pouvait bannir son Shinki sans le moindre remord.

Alors pourquoi refusait-il de voir ses erreurs ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de le regarder comme le parfait petit enfant turbulent qui ne fait jamais de mal volontairement ?

Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal de se dire que Yato ne voyait en lui que ce qu'il ne serait jamais ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de le souiller ? L'impression écœurante et douloureuse de le trahir, en ayant autant de ressentiment envers lui ?

Et pire que tout, pourquoi le souhaitait-il ?

Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal dès que Yato lui lançait un regard ?

Pourquoi avait il envie de lui hurler de le regarder, de le regarder lui, pas seulement ce qu'il voulait voir ?

Pourquoi voulait-il lui hurler de choisir entre lui et son image ? De le posséder sur le champ ou de le bannir à jamais ?

Pourquoi son corps agissait-il ainsi pour son bien aimé sauveur ?

Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

Tant de questions pour lesquelles il ne pouvait tout simplement pas formuler de réponses claire, car son âme les connaissait déjà.

Et il en avait trop peur.

Xxxxxx

Ses soupirs teintés d'agacement résonnaient dans sa chambre.

Elle était exiguë, et il avait fini par l'obtenir après une bataille acharnée pour faire valoir ses arguments auprès d'un dieu récalcitrant.

Oui, ils avaient des chambres. Un sanctuaire, précisément.

Car en effet, quelques années de plus avaient suffit à augmenter drastiquement le revenu de Yato.  
En partie grâce à un mangaka aux dons étranges qui avait décidé d'écrire un manga sur lui... Après une interview pour le moins grotesque qui avait fini par Yato empêchant ledit mangaka de se faire littéralement gober par un ayakashi...

Bref, toujours était-il que la popularité de Yato ayant fortement augmenté, il lui avait été possible de s'acheter un sanctuaire et d'y être déclaré résident.

Ce qui avait enchanté une Hiyori désormais directrice et médecin en chef. Tout cela dans l'hôpital qu'elle avait fini par reprendre à la suite des ses parents.

Elle avait catégoriquement refusé que son lien avec Yato soit coupé, et sa réputation de narcoleptique récidiviste avait fini par être couverte par ses exploits dans la médecine.

Aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait parfois de venir dire bonjour de temps en temps, ce qui rendait toujours Yukine un peu jaloux de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Yato. Mais son amitié pour elle l'avait toujours emporté sur le reste.

Elle avait donc insisté pour aider à la construction du sanctuaire, et avait été d'une grande aide.

Bien sûr, ça ne s'était pas fait comme ça... Il avait fallu du temps et de la patience pour la construction, et non la destruction par Bishamon entre autre, du sanctuaire en question...

De plus le mobilier avait été un problème avec l'éternel égocentrisme de Yato qui avait depuis un certain temps la folie des grandeurs...

Enfin bon, inutile de dire que la nouvelle promotion du dieu des calamités avait fait du bruit, et que les avis plus moins amicaux n'avaient pas épargné la boite au lettre...

Et c'était donc après deux mois de cohabitation dans la même chambre que Yato, qu'il avait décidé de se battre pour  
faire chambre à part.

Retenir ses pulsions hormonales lui donnait un mal fou et Yato endormi ne faisait pas grand chose pour l'aider en se collant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait...

Et il avait gagné, il pouvait enfin dormir en paix !

Enfin presque...

Ces questions incessantes lui revenaient systématiquement à l'esprit.  
Et il peinait de plus en plus à refreiner les rêves de nature plus ou moins avouable le mettant en scène de façon terriblement embarrassante avec un certain brun aux yeux bleus...

Ce qui avait le don de le mettre dans l'embarras quant il se retrouvait trempé par autre chose que de la sueur dès le réveil...  
Et bien sûr sous le regard suspicieux de Yato qui l'épiait sans la moindre discrétion...

Xxxxxx

Un autre soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de sa bouche, et il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relaxer pour penser à autre chose que ce que les mains d'un certain brun pourraient lui faire.

Nouvel essai infructueux... Pour ne pas changer...

Il se sentait désespéré, et un nouveau soupir s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres, quant un claquement de porte suivi d'un grognement sonore retentirent.

Yukine se leva dans un sursaut pour découvrir Yato en yukata bleu ciel, et arborant un air des plus énervés soit dit en passant, dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante qui séparait leurs deux chambres.

Son visage tourna instantanément au rouge vermillon quant il vit la position provocante de son vis à vis, mais essaya tout de même de se redonner une contenance :

"Mais ça va pas bien de foutre les jetons aux gens comme ça ?"

Yato qui ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, se leva et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus en le plaquant au sol par le col de son yukata.

"T'es pas en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit mon pote !"

Yukine ne comprenait pas, et son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement tant il avait rêvé de cette scène.

Devant son absence de réaction, Yato continua d'un ton irrité et accusateur :

"Je peux savoir d'où tu me pique comme ça ? Tu sais plus te retenir maintenant ?"

Yukine mit quelques secondes à comprendre et répliqua hargneusement :

"Je fais de mon mieux je te signale !"

Le dieu eut un rire méprisant :

"C'est ça ! Le jour peut-être que ça peut paraitre pas mal mais tu sais pas te retenir de nuit hein ? Tu peux pas arrêter deux minutes de penser à ça ?!"

Yukine sentait la colère monter peu à peu mais répliqua pourtant :

"J'y peux rien ! Je fais pas exprès !"

Le dieu soupira de colère et poursuivit :

"Apprends à maitriser ! Tu vas encore dégénérer si ça continue !"

Yukine se renfrogna et répondit prestement :

"Parles pour toi ! C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !"

Son maître fronça les sourcils :

"Quant tu dormais avec moi au moins tu savais te calmer !"

Le Shinki baissa les yeux.

"C'est pire avec toi..."

\- Pardon ?"

Il leva les yeux vers Yato et se dégagea brutalement pour s'éloigner de lui.

"Oui c'est pire ! Et puisqu'on en est aux réclamations, c'est mon tour !"

Yato s'apprêtait à répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

"Tu peux pas arrêter de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme je nous avais pas presque tué tous les deux ?"

Le plus vieux eut un mouvement de recul et demanda d'une voix blanche :

"D'ou tu sors ça ?"

Yukine eut un rire désabusé.

"Arrête de te chercher des excuses ! Tu vois que ce que tu veux voir !"

Yato secoua la tête et le coupa :

"La question n'est pas là ! C'est pas de moi qui s'agit ! Tu vas-

Le garçon haussa le ton et le coupa vivement :

"Si ! C'est toujours toi ! Tu vois rien d'autre que ton nombril !"

Le dieu grogna.

"Yukine... Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis..."

Le nommé rit une nouvelle fois :

"Non ! Non je fais pas gaffe ! Tu penses qu'a toi ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as gardé, c'est pour ton image ! C'est parce que je suis le petit garçon turbulent  
qu'il faut remettre dans le droit chemin ! Parce que je ne sers qu'à ça !"

Yato baissa dangereusement la voix.

"Tais-toi..."

Yukine secoua la tête de manière presque hystérique.

"Non je me tairai pas ! Tu penses qu'à toi ! Tu t'en fous de ce que je pourrais ressentir !"

\- Tu ne sais rien !

C'en était trop.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas voir la vérité ?

Il craqua, et ses larmes se mirent à couler.

"Alors pourquoi tu me vois pas ! Pourquoi tu m'as gardé si je suis qu'un sale gosse qui comprend rien !? Pourquoi je suis là si je te mérite pas !?"

Yato ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta sur lui en grondant :

"Tu es à moi ! Tu est MON Shinki ! À moi ! Tu comprends pas ça ?!"

Le jeune homme, dont le Coeur battait à deux cent à l'heure et dont les larmes brouillaient la vue s'écria à son tour :

"Alors pourquoi tu me regarde pas ? Je sers à rien d'autre qu'à faire le sale boulot, et je suis même pas capable de ça sans faire des conneries ! Je t'apporte rien d'autre que des problèmes de toute façon !"

Yato resserra sa prise sur les poignets de son Shinki tout en grognant plus férocement encore :

"T'es à moi ! Je te laisserai pas partir ! Je refuse que t'ailles voir ailleurs c'est clair !? Tu m'appartiens ! À moi !"

Yukine avait mal aux poignets, Yato les serrait si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger...  
Le dieu le regardait comme une bête affamée. Comme s'il était la plus appétissante des viandes...

Il écarquilla les yeux dans un éclair de compréhension et renchérit:

"Alors prends-moi putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me baiser si c'est ça que tu veux !?"

L'ainé, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous ces paroles crues, eut un rire méprisant :

"Pour que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre ?! Et que tu me défonce la nuque avec ton remord à deux balles ?! Non merci !"

Le plus jeune lui donna un coup de tête et grogna en pleurant toujours :

"Imbecile de dieu borné et égocentrique ! Tu crois quoi ?! Que je suis une espèce de catin ? Nan mais t'as fumé !  
Si je te dis de me prendre c'est pour que tu le fasse là maintenant ! Et mon seul remord sera de savoir que je ressens qu'un putain d'amour à sens unique !  
Alors soit tu te décide à me baiser tout de suite, soit tu me vire définitivement et t'arrête de jouer le bon samaritain !"

Yato resta coi quelques secondes, tout du moins choqué par les paroles dures de son Shinki, mais avant que celui-ci ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre, sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle du jeune blond...

Xxxxxx

Yukine fut surprit.

Autant par l'incongruité de la situation que par la rudesse et la fougue de son maître.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre furieusement part à cet échange buccal dont il rêvait depuis trop longtemps.

Le souffle lui manquait. Sa langue happée par celle, plus impérieuse et entreprenante, de son maître lui semblait chauffer.

Et et les sensations que lui procurait cette action, bien que n'étant qu'un avant goût de la suite, étaient déjà assez fortes pour lui arracher quelques gémissements et soupirs des plus tentateurs.

Soupirs qui résonnaient agréablement aux oreilles de Yato, qui grogna de désir en sentant le corps de son Shinki se tortiller sous lui pour obtenir plus de contact.

Xxxxxx

Les vêtements devenaient gênants, à tel point que dans sa hâte, Yato déchira le yukata du plus jeune ainsi que la ceinture qui le maintenait.

Découvrant un Yukine pantelant, essoufflé et irrémédiablement excité. Ce qui lui arracha un grognement appréciateur auquel Yukine répondit en l'attirant à lui pour un autre baiser sulfureux.

Yato n'eut pas plus de mal que ça pour se dévêtir, son jeune Shinki l'aidant grandement dans sa tâche...  
De plus, le jeune homme ne pût empêcher un grondement d'excitation de sortir de sa gorge en voyant de près, et sous cet angle là, de quoi était fait son maitre...

Ledit maître qui eut un sourire supérieur sans pour autant le délaisser.

Le corps de Yukine était en feu.

Les mains baladeuses de l'ainé laissaient des traînés brûlantes sur lui et le faisaient gémir de façon indécente, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de quémander avidement à son tortionnaire par de petits couinements impatients.

Ledit tortionnaire en avait assez.

Il voulait plus, plus que ces quelques caresses et baisers.

Il voulait voir le paradis sur le visage de son Shinki.  
Il voulait entendre l'extase dans ses cris de jouissance pure. Il voulait l'entendre crier son nom.

L'entendre supplier. L'entendre pleurer de bonheur. Le sentir se tendre pour lui.  
Le prendre entier et ne jamais le laisser partir.

Il le voulait depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Trop pour se retenir ce soir.

Xxxxxx

Ses mains se déplacèrent vivement vers des points précis. L'une vint titiller un téton dressé, rosi et durci par le désir, et l'autre migra vers le Sud de l'anatomie du jeune Shinki.

Celui-ci se tendit d'appréhension, sentant la main brûlante de son maître approcher dangereusement de son désir érigé.

Mais ladite main ne fit que le contourner pour flatter la peau fine et douce de l'intérieure des cuisses, bientôt rejointe par sa consœur et une bouche enjôleuse et taquine.

Yukine, rendu fébrile par le plaisir et le désir amorça un mouvement pour se soulager.

Il fut stoppé avant par un regard bleu appuyé et profond, le vidant de ses forces et ne lui laissant que la possibilité de supplier par des gémissements implorants.

Yato, lui, jubilait.

Son précieux Shinki soumit à lui par un simple regard. De quoi le torturer pendant des jours...

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il embrassait, mordillait et suçotait la peau de son adorable victime.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux voilés, les lèvres rougies et la sueur au front.

Son air suppliant et ses couinements implorants faisaient grandir en Yato un tel désir... Une telle excitation... Il aurait pu venir d'une seule caresses du jeune blond...

Mais pour l'heure, il ne serait pas le premier !

Il s'approcha doucement du sexe tendu de son jeune Shinki, épiant chacune des expressions du blond qui se tendait d'impatience.

Pour seulement souffler dessus et se délecter du couinement de plaisir du plus jeune.

Qui couinait bel et bien de façon très sexy.

Ce qui le fit glousser.

"Tu voulais quoi au juste ?"

Le jeune homme voulût répondre hargneusement, mais une main sur son téton, et la langue de son tortionnaire l'en empêchèrent.

Résultat, il ne put que bégayer des phrases décousues et vides de sens.

Ce qui fit ricaner un Yato à deux doigts de la rupture, continuant pourtant son supplice pour lancer chaudement :

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? Pas entendu..."

Yukine jura. Une fois. Puis le regarda. Deux fois.

Pour finalement abdiquer.

"Rah ! J'en peux plus ! Suce-moi putain !"

Le dieu sourit et murmura :

"Yato à votre service..."

Puis il engouffra le sexe brûlant dans sa bouche accompagné d'un cri de plaisir du plus jeune.

Qui aurait pu venir si Yato n'en bloquait pas la base pour l'en empêcher...

Xxxxxx

Yukine perdait le nord. Son sexe emprisonné dans cet entre chaud lui donnait le vertige.

Où commençait son corps ? Où finissait-il ? Aucune idée.

Seule comptait la volonté de Yato. Qui décidait si oui on non il le ferait jouir de cette façon.

Celui-ci s'appliquait à la fellation, tout en se retenant au possible de prendre son jeune Shinki à sec sur le futon...

Mais n'y tenant plus, il laissa le soin du sexe tendu à sa main et parti explorer l'entrée vierge de son jeune amant.

Qui fut légèrement surprit quant un muscle humide pénétra cet endroit incongru de son anatomie...

Mais la sensation fut accrue quant un doigt vint remplacer ledit muscle. Rapidement rejoint par deux autres qui le firent grimacer d'inconfort.  
Puis soudain...

"Ah !"

Le jeune Shinki ouvrit de grands yeux devant la vague de plaisir qui venait de le submerger.

Et Yato arbora un air goguenard.

Il s'évertua alors à atteindre de nouveau la boule de nerfs enfouie dans le corps de son jeune amant qui le faisait gémir de la sorte.

Celle-ci qu'il trouva bien assez tôt...

Faisant réagir un Yukine de plus en plus vocal :

"Ah ! Là ! Là ! Encore !"

Ses gémissements d'extase le rendaient si sexy que Yato eut du mal à se retenir.

Mais il s'exécuta quand même, pour le simple plaisir de voir le plus jeune gémir par la seule stimulation se sa prostate.

"Ahah ! Ngh... Hm... Yat-to...!"

Le nommé s'approcha du visage du plus jeune et lui souffla chaudement :

"Oui ?"

Yukine haletait.

Le plaisir assourdissait ses sens et son jugement, le rendant bien plus honnête qu'il ne l'aurait voulu...

"Je... Je veux... Ah !... Prends-moi ! Ah ! Je t'en supplie !... Hya !...  
Prends moi maintenant !... Hwa !... Je... Vais... Devenir fou !"

Yato sourit. Enfin.

Il se positionna entre les cuisses outrageusement ouvertes du plus jeune et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

"Yato à ton service mon amour..."

Puis il s'enfonça doucement en lui.

Xxxxxx

Yukine gémit si fort qu'on l'aurait cru muni d'un micro, et sa voix était assez indécente pour que Yato ai crût jouir par ce seul son.

Mais il se retint, et une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il grogna et s'obligea à prendre une pause.

Pause écourtée par les jambes de Yukine se resserrant autour de lui pour l'obliger à bouger, et ses hanches déjà lascivement en mouvement, mettant son contrôle à rude épreuve...

Ajoutant à cela le :

"Allez... Bouge !"

Qui lui fit définitivement griller le cerveau.

Il se retira alors brusquement et se rengaina avec la même hargne qui fit crier le jeune Shinki.

Celui-ci qui désormais s'abandonnait totalement aux vas-et-viens bestiaux de son amant.

Yato sourit. Il avait une vue imprenable sur le visage de son Shinki perdu dans les limbes du plaisir... Et qui ne cessait pas de supplier l'ainé d'aller plus vite.

Mais Yato ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il n'obéit pas pour le simple et bonne raison  
qu'il avait encore des questions.

Il se pencha sur Yukine sans stopper ses vas et viens, et demanda d'une voix entrecoupée de gémissements :

"Pourquoi... Ha... Tu me piquais comme ça ?"

Yukine, dont la voix était chevrotante, eut du mal à répondre :

"... Hwa... Que ?... Nhah !... Hm..."

Yato sourit, fière de son effet.

"Mais encore ?"

Le Shinki n'en pouvait déjà plus, mais Yato l'empêchait de se soulager, ce qui le freinait dans son plaisir... Et l'autre qui lui posait des questions à un moment pareil...

"C'est pas... Ah ! Le moment... Hn !"

Yato lui mordit la clavicule, après quoi il réitéra sa question.

"Et donc ? Pourquoi ? A qui tu pensais ?"

Yukine voulait plus, il voulait que Yato aille plus vite.

Il voulait jouir.

Il grogna, de plaisir et de frustration mêlées :

"Rah !... T'es... Hah !... Chiant !... Ngh... Hwa !... C'est... Toujours toi !... Ah !... C'est... Toujours ta... Hya !... Faute !"

Yato ouvrit de grands yeux.

Alors c'était ça... Il s'était inquiété pour rien...

Il eût un sourire supérieur et accentua ses vas et viens pour torturer la prostate du plus jeune.

En guise de récompense...

Yukine cria encore, et il perdit totalement pied...

"Hah !... Yato ! Plus vite !... Plus fort !"

Il pleurait, il voulait jouir, il devait jouir.

Son corps se tendait de plus en plus, et il n'était plus que suppliques et gémissements...

Yato, lui, était aux anges.

Son Yukine... Il n'était désormais rien qu'à lui... Personne n'allait le lui voler... Personne...

Ses gémissements de plaisir étaient couverts par les cris d'extase de son amant qui se trouvait être bien plus vocal que prévu...

Et qui le regardait avec des yeux embués en un léger sourire accompagnés par des rougeurs et une respiration incontrôlées...

Lui, sentait le plaisir monter, et ne pouvait retenir ses coups de reins tout en psalmodiant le nom de son amour, qui l'avait attiré près de lui et le serrait dans ses bras...

Puis un cri bien plus fort que les autres s'éleva. Et Yato se senti enserré si étroitement qu'il jouit au plus profond de son tendre amour, après que celui-ci se soit abondamment déversé entre leurs deux corps en criant son nom.

Xxxxxx

Essoufflés, pantelants, ils se laissèrent choir sur le futon, désormais trempé de sueur.

Leurs souffles erratiques emplissaient la pièce, et Yukine sentait peu à peu le sommeil le gagner.

Yato passa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention avant qu'il ne sombre.  
Et c'est avec une regard ensommeillé et encore brouillé par l'orgasme, qu'il tourna la tête vers son maître.

Et il le trouva beau.

Son regard bleu céruléen et empli d'étoiles le fixant amoureusement, et ses cheveux trempés tombant négligemment en couronne autour de sa tête lui donnaient un bel air sauvage...

Il était beau... Encore plus beau que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés...

Yukine senti des larmes lui brouiller la vue, mais il s'en foutait, il voulait le dire...

"T'es beau..."

Yato resta coi. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Et encore moins de la part de quelqu'un à deux doigts de pleurer...

Mais il finit par sourire, et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvre de son amour... Dont les yeux se fermèrent presque immédiatement pour l'emporter dans les bras de Morphée...

Xxxxxx

Les rayons du soleil matinal caressaient la peau de Yukine depuis un moment déjà, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir tant il avait le sommeil lourd.

Yato lui, s'était levé le premier, non sans un sourire beat et un regard doux à son Shinki avant de partir en balade pour voir ses requêtes de la journée.

Il était heureux. Irrémédiablement heureux.

Il l'avait fait sien. Enfin.

Il avait enfin pu le serrer dans des bras durant le nuit entière sans avoir à faire semblant de dormir.

Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de se demander si ce qu'ils avaient fait était vraiment ce que le plus jeune voulait... Enfin bon... Il avait pas vraiment eu les réactions de quelqu'un qui n'a pas apprécié... Et puis c'était un peu lui qui avait demandé aussi...

Bref, Yato était heureux, mais perdu.

Il ne savait pas si il devait feindre l'ignorance où paraitre sérieux et concerné...

C'était un casse tête bien trop compliqué pour un homme joyeux comme un collégien après sa première fois...

Pas que ça soit le cas mais quand même...

Il décida pourtant de rentrer au sanctuaire, après un colis transporté chez une vieille dame mal en point et une petite virée chez un marchant de beignets...

Puis, après d'être installé confortablement dans le petit salon/salle à manger, il attendit.

Il attendit. Jusqu'à quatorze heure.

Et toujours rien.

Il avait beau se dire que c'était normal de dormir après une première fois pareille, il trouvait ça un peu inquiétant quand même...

Il avait bien essayé de le réveiller... Mais le gamin était si mignon endormi comme ça, qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage...

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes de plus comme un abrutis dans le salon, il décida d'aller jardiner un peu derrière le sanctuaire.

L'idée de jardin étai venue de Yukine. Il avait toujours aimé les plantes, et adorait les voir grandir au fil du temps... Et comme il les aimait, Yato se sentait obligé de les entretenir à sa place.

En parlant de Yukine...

Un grognement sonore se fit entendre de la chambre où il dormait jusqu'à présent.  
Suivi de près par un ensemble de jurons et récriminations diverses :

"Oh putain de dieu de mes couilles ! Y vas me le payer ce gros bourrin !"

Le nommé ne savait pas trop s'il fallait rire ou franchement s'inquiéter des menaces du plus jeune à son encontre...

Et il décida d'opter pour la solution du "rien vu rien entendu".

Mais Yukine n'en avait pas fini. Yato pouvait l'entendre pester contre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Et contre lui accessoirement...

"Yato ! T'est où espèce de gros con !? Il est où cet abruti ?... Yato !"

Le dieu soupira et se résigna à signaler sa présence.

Il siffla le jeune garçon et lui lança:

"Jardin !"

Il n'entendit qu'un grognement en guise de réponse et fut bientôt rejoint par un Yukine passablement irrité dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Ah ben j'ai failli attendre ! Tu m'as défoncé le cul tu le sais ça ?!"

Yato se retourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds, et hochant doucement la tête. Signe qu'il avait cru comprendre oui... Et que le jeune Shinki ne semblait lui-même pas du tout gêné par ce fait... Ce qui l'étonnait fortement...

Mais Yukine ne s'arrêta pas là.

Il le regarda durement et continua :

"T'aurais au moins pu venir dehors non ?! Je m'en suis foutu partout au réveil ! Et tu pouvais pas y aller en douceur ?! J'ai les hanches défoncées et le cul totalement insensible bordel !"

Au fur et à mesure que Yukine avançait dans sa tirade, la mâchoire de Yato se décrochait de plus en plus...

Et une fois celle-ci finie, il ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à s'en rouler par terre.

Et Yukine, vexé, grogna et lança hargneusement :

"On peut savoir ce qui est si drôle ?"

Mais Yato était bien trop occupé à rire pour lui donner une réponse claire...

"Nan mais... C'est juste que..."

Nouvelle vague de rires.

"... Je m'attendais pas... Pas à ça !... Je te voyais pas... Me faire le coup du "tu m'as défoncé le cul" !..."

Yukine piqua alors un fard monumental qui fit redoubler le rire de son maître.

"Mais la ferme ! C'est de ta faute si j'arrive plus à marcher correctement !"

Mais Yato reparti dans son fou rire devant un Yukine aussi gêné que consterné par sa réaction...

Et ce ne fut qu'une fois Yato calmé, que Yukine se décida à continuer :

"De toute façon tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Dire que je regrette ?... Ça serait une monumentale connerie et surtout totalement faux... Faut bien que je me plaigne de quelque chose..."

Yato se redressa pour le regarder.

Il avait les joues rouges et une moue triste. Ce qui le rendait adorable, mais surtout il étonnait le dieu par ses propos plutôt réfléchis... Par rapport à la situation...

Il se leva alors pour s'approcher du jeune homme, et passa une main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers lui.

Yukine baissait les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui se reflétait dans ceux de son maître, et son cœur lui faisait trop mal à cause de l'appréhension...

"Regarde-moi..."

C'était dit avec tant de douceur que c'en était douloureux.

"Non..."

Yato soupira.

"Regarde-moi Yukine..."

\- Non... Je veux pas...

Le jeune homme était tendu. Trop tendu, et il tremblait.

"S'il te plais Yukine... J'en ai besoin..."

Le jeune Shinki couina :

"Je peux pas... Veux pas savoir..."

Yato soupira une nouvelle fois, et remonta son visage vers lui.

Pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres roses et douces.

Xxxxxx

Yukine se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça... C'était un concours de qui surprendrait le mieux l'autre ? Aucune idée...

Mais il s'efforça de répondre au baiser avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Ceci fait, Yato ne tarda pas à suçoter et passer sa langue sur la lèvre inferieure du plus jeune pour quémander l'accès à la douce cavité buccale de celui-ci.

Accès que Yukine, tremblant de toute part lui donna, tout en se détendant fortement quand la langue de son vis à vis vint doucement et amoureusement caresser la sienne pour l'apprivoiser.

Il se décida alors enfin à prendre part à l'échange, sa langue accompagnant celle de Yato tout en acceptant de se faire dominer par celle-ci...

Puis ce n'est qu'une fois en manque d'oxygène, et étourdit par le baiser, qu'ils se séparèrent pantelants et tremblant.

Yato posa son front contre celui de Yukine, et les mots sortirent tous seuls tandis que leurs souffles courts se mêlaient doucement.

"Tu es sûr de ne pas regretter ?"

Yukine sourit, et répondit avant de l'embrasser chastement :

"Jamais de la vie..."

Puis il se détourna et rentra dans le sanctuaire.

Yato sourit à son tour et ricana un coup.

Non, il ne regretterai pas lui. C'était certain. Ils auraient sans doute de nombreuses disputes, des querelles de couple banales... Surement plus d'une d'ailleurs... Mais c'était pas pour tout de suite...

Et puis comme disait le blond, ils avaient toute la vie, pas que ça change grand chose... Ils ne regretteraient pas...

Jamais.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aloooooors ?

C'tait bien ? *regard de chat potté*

Yukine : ... Tu veux mourir ?*sourire démoniaque*

Hem... Non... Mais pourquoi au juste ?

Yukine : Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis bipolaire maintenant ?!

Non mais bon... J'avais envie te te transformer en petite salop alors ben... Voilà quoi...

Yukine : C'est bien ce que je me disais... ELLE SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE YATO !

Yato :*regarde au loin* Moi je me plains pas sérieux... J'ai tout enregistré...

YUkine :*se tourne vers le lecteur* Vous voulez bien reviewer pour lee achever tous les deux... J'ai besoin de ma vengeance là...

Yato : Hey ! Me pique pas sale gosse !

Ykine : Toi ta gueule !

Bises quand même !

K


End file.
